1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet folding apparatus for folding a large sheet, e.g., a drawing sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To file a large sheet such as a design drawing of a blueprint, it is generally necessary to fold the sheet into a proper size. However, there is no conventioanlly known apparatus for folding a large sheet, which is of practical use.
An apparatus for folding a sheet with a knife edge located along a central folded line of the sheet in such a manner to overlap opposite end edges of the sheet over each other may be used in some case in a printing office. However, such apparatus is very large-sized.